Winter
by SamiraMcClain
Summary: Ficou tão frio de repente, e aquilo incomodou de uma maneira estranha. Oneshot para minha amada FranHyuuga-sama


**Winter.**

_Para FranHyuuga._

**~ # ~ # ~ **

_Neji POV's_

Gosto de quando lê para mim, e até gosto de observar quando você dá uma breve pausa para poder deliciar-se com um gole do chocolate quente. Adoro ver o movimento dos seus lábios rubros. Sua voz é melodia para mim. Entro em outra dimensão, na qual um anjo fala comigo. Você sequer sabe o que sinto por você, não é? Não sabe como um simples movimento seu é capaz de me deixar em transe, de me desprender da terra por um bom tempo!

Naquela tarde, eu não estava prestando atenção na história, apesar de muito apreciar o som da sua voz. Notei que em algumas partes, vocês sorria mais para si mesma ao ler algo sobre o amor do casal protagonista. Amo seu sorriso. Miúdo, ingênuo, _puro_. Há anos protejo seu sorriso, Hinata, mas você nem sabe que é por prazer, e não a mando de seu pai, mas meu orgulho não deixa que eu revele isso para você. Você sempre pensou que tive pena de você, que não me importo, que zelo apenas pelos negócios da família Hyuuga, mas eis a verdade, eu jamais permitirei que alguém lhe machuque, ou que destrua sua felicidade, mesmo sabendo que já falhei várias vezes em minha "missão".

Do seu sorriso, passei meu olhar para suas doces pérolas, que devoravam as palavras rapidamente. Fechei os punhos ao lado do corpo, contendo aquele desejo voraz de tomar sua pele alva com doces beijos e domar seus fios negros entre meus dedos. Não sabe o quanto é bonita. Já chorou tanto por denominar-se feia, fato que me deixa completamente indignado. Creio que a maioria dos garotos do Konoha Gauken pensam como eu: Hyuuga Hinata é linda, e se parece com um anjo – isso se não for um!

- Está tudo bem, Neji-nii-san? - Sua doce voz me tirou de meus devaneios. Uma coisa que odeio em você, quando me chama de Nii-san.

Não sabia o que responder, sempre que me perguntava, eu tinha vontade de responder que nada estava bem, que eu não aguentava mais viver sem você.

Limitei-me a balançar a cabeça leve e positivamente. Não ousaria magoá-la. Jamais.

_Neji POV's End._

**~ # ~ # ~**

Alguns flocos de neve caíam serenos. Os dois caminhavam silenciosos como sempre. De vez em quando, ela se pronunciava formalmente, e ele acenava, ou respondia num murmúrio. Andavam muito distantes depois do ocorrido.

_FlashBack_

_ Maldita hora em que havia decidido terminar aquele desenho depois! Sabia que não daria tempo. Embora fosse para ficar estudando com Hinata, Neji deixara para terminar um desenho endereçado a mesma para última hora. Queria convidá-la para o baile de inverno, e pensou que um desenho seria uma boa forma de fazê-lo. _

_ Era uma imagem linda. Ambos encontravam-se nela. Hinata estava sentada, com as costas encostadas numa árvore, com um livro entre as mãos. Olhava para baixo, com um pequeno porém perceptível sorriso. Neji estava em seu colo, com os olhos fechados e os lábios curvados, numa tentativa de sorrir, mas ela saberia que esse era seu sorriso. _

_ Entregar-lhe-ia o desenho e depois faria o pedido. Torcia para que Hinata aceitasse. _

_ Fez os últimos retoques na sala. Todos estavam no intervalo, no pátio. Ficara sozinho na sala. Guardou os lápis coloridos no estojo e dobrara cuidadosamente seu desenho no meio. Sorriu, satisfeito com seu trabalho e saiu da sala, partindo para a procura de Hinata. _

_ Seus olhos perolados vasculharam por todo o pátio, mas não encontraram a prima. Olhou para o papel em suas mãos e então, bufou. Não desistiria de procurá-la. Não queria ir até sua sala durante o horário da aula, e também não queria esperar até o término desta. Estava ansioso para ver o que Hinata acharia e o que lhe responderia. _

_ Notou que um burburinho havia começado. Arqueou as sobrancelhas quando notou que as garotas estavam todas lhe olhando. Demorou um pouco, mas logo Neji percebeu que não era ele o alvo das fofocas. Virou-se lentamente e seus lábios se entreabriram instantaneamente. Aquilo era alguma piada? Inuzuka Kiba desfilava com sua nova namorada. Até aí, tudo bem para Neji, mas o que lhe incomodou profundamente, foi o fato de sua namorada ser Hyuuga Hinata. O moreno de bochechas tatuadas exibia um enorme sorriso. A pequena ao seu lado também sorria, mas mantinha-se um pouco encolhida ao seu lado. _

_ O Hyuuga balançou a cabeça, pensando ser apenas algum mal entendido. Às vezes só estavam andando de mãos-dadas como amigos, mas sua hipótese fora completamente massacrada quando o Inuzuka roubou um beijo travesso dos lábios de Hinata, fazendo o sangue subir a cabeça de Neji. Olhou para o papel em suas mãos e o amassou com força, desejando veemente que aquela folha fosse o pescoço de Kiba. Com passos largos, desviou do casal, voltando para dentro do prédio. Ouviu a voz melodiosa de Hinata lhe chamar, mas ele não respondeu. Não conseguiria encará-la com tamanha dor. _

_ Parou no meio do corredor, desamassou o desenho e com lágrimas nos olhos, olhou para o quadro sorridente. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu e Neji jogou o papel no chão, pisando sobre este brutalmente antes de se dirigir para sua sala. _

_Fim do Flash Back. _

- Nii-san? - Sua voz de anjo chamou-o. - Está tudo bem?

- Hai.

**~ # ~ # ~**

Chegara o dia do baile de Inverno. Dia este que a maioria das garotas do colegial esperavam para se arrumarem e disputarem as atenções, para vestirem seus vestidos de princesa e para ficarem até tarde com seus namorados. Este era o pensamento de quase todas, mas se encaixava perfeitamente na minoria, Hyuuga Hinata.

Não tinha feito esforço para se arrumar. Não estava maquiada, a não ser por rímel nos cílios longos, contrastando seus olhos perolado. O vestido era azul claro, no comprimento de seus joelhos. Tomara que caia, ia agarrado até sua cintura, delineando suas curvas, caindo armado. Possuía singelos brilhos no busto. Seus cabelos encontravam-se presos num meio rabo, cacheados, com a franja na altura das sobrancelhas, jogada para o lado direito, emoldurando seu rosto.

Estava feliz por ir ao baile com Kiba, mas havia algo lhe incomodando há muito. Desde que começara a namorar com o Inuzuka, Neji havia se afastado de uma maneira impressionante. Lhe tratava de modo frio e indiferente, e fazia coisas que a Hyuuga desaprovava, como sair ao com quase todas as garotas da equipe de torcida. Não era a primeira vez que Neji fazia aquilo. Há um ano atrás, tinha a fama de galinha, e muito magoara a muitas garotas, fora Hinata quem o aconselhara a largar a vida da malandragem e endireitar-se, mas todos os seus conselhos pareceram ir por água a baixo quando Hinata via Neji a cada dia com uma garota diferente.

Aquilo lhe incomodava de uma maneira estranha.

A campainha soou na mansão. Hinata apanhou a bolsa, calçou as sandálias prateadas rapidamente e desceu.

Chegou a sala e encontrou Kiba e Neji se encarando furiosamente. Ambos de terno, muito bonitos. Hinata corou – sem saber ao certo o motivo – e murmurou um "Arigato" para Neji, e saiu com Kiba, despedindo-se brevemente do pai e da irmã.

Neji suspirou vendo os dois partirem. Sentiu a mesma vontade que sentia todas as vezes que olhava para Kiba: Esganar-lhe até a morte e lhe arrancar a pele. O Hyuuga tinha de se conter muito para não realizar sua vontade e por mais magoado que estivesse com a prima, jamais poderia destruir a felicidade de Hinata.

**~ # ~ # ~**

O baile já havia começado há duas horas, e Hinata encontrava-se na mesa, entediada. Não sentia-se a vontade em ambientes muito cheios. Não gostava de chamar atenção, e fazê-lo era algo que vinha ocorrendo muito desde que começara a namorar com o capitão do time de futebol americano. Mesmo Kiba sendo da "tribo" dos populares, tinham muito em comum. Faziam parte do grêmio estudantil, gostavam dos mesmos autores e passavam horas juntos. No começo, se aproximaram no grêmio, depois, Kiba pediu ajuda com geometria, já que considerava Hinata a garota mais inteligente da escola, e depois disso, começaram a sair juntos.

Fora um tanto rápido, mas Hinata gostava muito do Inuzuka, e não pensou muito antes de aceitar o pedido de namoro do moreno. Queria ter contado antes para Neji, mas tinha medo da reação do primo.

Hinata passou os olhos perolados pela pista de dança enquanto Kiba tagarelava com Naruto uma jogada. Viu Neji saindo do salão sozinho. Pediu licença aos rapazes e saiu a procura do primo. Já não aguentava mais aquela angústia dentro do peito. Precisava saber o que havia feito errado e como reparar seu erro.

Chegando a porta do salão, sentiu-se uma tola. O primo poderia muito bem estar se agarrando com alguma garota. Era muito possível. Mas desconsiderou a ideia quando o viu encostado em uma árvore não muito longe da porta. Respirou fundo, apertou o xale contra o corpo. Devia ter pego seu casaco antes de sair de lá. Resolveu ir sem o casaco, pois se voltasse, perderia toda a sua coragem.

Chegou perto e cutucou de leve o ombro do primo, fazendo-o assustar-se e fitar-lhe.

- O que faz aqui? - Murmurou ele. A frieza de suas palavras parecia cortar cada pedacinho do coração de Hinata. - Kiba deve estar lhe esperando.

- Pre-preciso sa-saber o que eu fi-fiz de er-errado, Ne-Neji-nii-san! - Gagueira infernal, isso era hora para aparecer?

Um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios do Hyuuga. Como ela não sabia?

- Não sabe mesmo, Hinata-sama? - Ele permitiu-se olhar as belas pérolas da prima, que encontravam-se banhadas em lágrimas.

- E-eu nã-não go-gosto de te-termos no-nos afas-afastados... - Lágrimas teimosas insistiam em marcar caminho pelo rosto da Hyuuga. - E-eu sinto falta de... Fi-ficar co-com vo-você... - Desviou os olhos dos dele.

- Acha que eu não? - Ele pegou no queixo da Hyuuga e levantou-o suavemente.

Os batimentos cardíacos de Hinata se aceleraram com a proximidade que Neji estabelecera. Corou instantaneamente. O Hyuuga depositou os lábios na testa da pequena, deslizando os lábios, passando por seu nariz, indo para a bochecha e depois, parando no canto da boca de Hinata. Roçou os lábios nos dela, deliciando-se com o momento. Fechou os olhos quando o beijo começou, enlaçando com uma das mãos a cintura fina da garota, trazendo-a pra mais perto, sentindo seus corpos se encaixarem perfeitamente. Acariciava o queixo da morena, até que sua mão deslizou até sua nuca, trazendo-a para si, deixando o beijo ainda mais intenso.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram no princípio, mas ela não resistiu. Naquele momento, tudo ficara muito claro. Hinata amava Neji. Não apenas como um primo, como um irmão. O amava como um homem. Sempre ficara incomodada com o fato do primo ser belo e popular entre as garotas, mas pensava que fosse um simples zelo pela reputação do primo, mas não era, era ciúme! De fato, gostava de Kiba, mas seu sentimento por ele jamais chegaria ao que sentia pelo Hyuuga. Sentira um vazio quando o primo se afastou e agora, tudo voltaria ao normal.

A garota fechou os olhos, envolvendo o pescoço do rapaz, com um calor que a fez esquecer-se que momentos atrás sentira frio. Deixou que ele explorasse cada pedaço de sua boca, e permitiu-se fazer o mesmo. Ambos beijavam com necessidade, como se dependessem daquilo.

Neji não sabia o que sentia naquele momento. Sorria entre o beijo, pressionando seu corpo contra o de Hinata. Não sabia há quanto tempo esperava por aquilo. Agora, eram um só.

O beijo cessou pela falta de ar. Ofegante, Neji manteve a testa apoiada na da morena, por mais que precisasse se abaixar um pouco. Continha um enorme sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Acariciava a cintura de Hinata, mantendo seu corpo colado com o da mesma. Não queria soltá-la, queria passar o resto de sua vida assim, recebendo beijos e carícias da morena.

- Acho que Inuzuka Kiba já não é mais um problema. - Neji disse antes de tomar os lábios de Hinata para si novamente.

**~ # ~ # ~**

**Yo, minna-san.**

**Cá estou com mais uma oneshot sem sentido. Ela ficou muito melhor na minha cabeça, não consegui finalizá-la como eu quis, espero que FranHyuuga-sama goste, pois fiz inteiramente para ela, mas espero que todos gostem e sintam-se a vontade para mandar reviews e fazer uma autora feliz! **

**Beijos,**

**Samira McClain. **


End file.
